A New Look At Things
by crazzie-bunnies24
Summary: A strange girl from the future is found on Hogwarts grounds and is going to change one of the staffs lives. Has some Star Trek references but a lot. Bad summary but better story. Please Review.
1. WHAT!

**Hey Everyone! This is what happens when watching a Star Trek marathon then watching all six of the HP movies. Then throw in a large ice cream sundae. Ta da! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh ya I don't own anything and not making any money on this.  
**

It was the end of the school year and Severus Snape was taking inventory of his potion ingredients and potions.

"Those damn cretins have neither respect nor the mental capacity to know the true wonders of potions brewing," He said scowling, looking at the mess that the students made in his storage closet.

He was just thinking of all the dunderheads that just graduated and the new ones that would come next year that wouldn't know the difference between monkshood and wolf bane, or lack of there of. His mouth slightly curving into a smirk knowing that no one ever reads their books ahead for the first day of class, well, besides his snakelings.

He was just finishing reorganizing and writing down the last of his things to brew or collect for the coming up year when he felt a jolting rippling in the surrounding magic that was Hogwarts and his own.

Severus turned on his heels at a dead run, only waving his hand toward the closet 'closing and locking it non-verbally and wandless, running towards the Headmaster's office hoping that the old coot was still there and didn't go on any candy runs to the muggle world.

Arriving at the gargoyles, "Let me pass...," He didn't even finish his sentence when they leaped aside sensing the urgency. Not waiting for the escalator like steps to move he bounded up the steps and just when he reached the door it flew open and Dumbledore almost walked passed Severus.

"Headmaster, there is something that has come thru the wards," a slightly breathless Potions master. **(You would be to if you ran up three flights of stairs in less then five minuets)**

"I know Severus I was just taking a nap when the alarms went off in my office. I do not know it is someone or something but I can feel that it is very powerful."

"But Albus, NOTHING is suppose it get through the wards and besides it's just you and me here for the moment since Minerva, Poppy, and all the other staff members has gone off for vacation. What happens if it's something that we can't handle? You'er not as young as you use to be." Severus said just before they apperated near the disturbance.**(I know that you can't apperate in Hogwarts but who cares it's MY there).**

'And I don't want to carry your ass back to the hospital wing plus Minvera would skin me if I let you get hurt' Severus thought when they appeared near the Forbidden forest.

They were both in alert mode with their wands at the ready to throw curses or unforgivables, depending on who or what it was.

"How ironic that it's coming from in there" mumbled Severus.

He was in his stealth spy mode walked off to the right of Dumbledore, his footfalls not making a sound. He glanced at Dumbledore who was doing the same but was not as quite as himself. While moving deeper into the forest, Severus did notice one thing, it was deadly silent not a bird chirp or breeze could be heard but the faint buzzing of magic could felt in the air as they got closer.

"Albus can you tell where it's located?"

"It feel like it just toward that small hill to the left but that's all it seem that there's a something blocking from tell anything further," a slightly out of breath Dumbledore answered.

They did walk/jog quite a bit so Severus took pity over the older wizard and offered, "I'll go ahead and go see what I can find then I'll let you know what I find, just don't have a heart attack on me old man."

He ran ahead, coming up to the hill he slowly climbed the hill seeing a faint blue glow as he got closer. He peeked around a tree finding to his surprise an unconscious person incased in a bright blue glow.

The said person was laying on the forest ground curled up on itself not moving but beside from that it was all he could detect. He turned back to Dumbledore who just came up beside him, "Who is that Albus and what is that blue glow? And how could that person get through and so close to the school?"

"I don't know Severus but they are very powerful and I mean like You-Know-Who powerful. He or She could be a great asset to our side."

"Is that all you can THINK of right now? You don't know where they're from, what their affiliation is, or what they are. PLUS you don't even know their name for crying out loud! Severus was about to blow a casket but kept his cool and turned his focus to the situation on hand.

"And as to that blue glow, I don't know. I've never seen anything like this but lets see if we can wake this person up." They slowly walked down to it slightly shielding their eyes. Dumbledore started casting a spell to lift the blue light but when he sent the spell he was thrown back five feet landing on his back.

"Albus you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine just a little shocked that's all. Severus why don't you try?"

"You crazy old man, you think that I'm going to put myself in harms way? I'm a Slytherin NOT some brash Gryffindor," sneered Severus.

"I'll shield you with a spell that should divert any discharge that it gives."

"OH alright but if I get blasted then you'll pay for it." Severus cast a different spell to take it down while being shielded by Dumbledore. They kept on doing this for sometime switching.

"ENOUGH of this crap! I'm tired and nothing is working." Severus walked up to the person slowly raised his hand to what looked like the shoulder. As he touched the blue glow sent a jolting bubbly feel through his arm then it dissipated.

There lying before him was a young girl with an elfish look to her including the ears but the eyebrows were at an angle, which were odd. She had long dark brown hair down her back. She never moved a muscle but her chest was barely moving with her breathing. Her skin color had a greenish tint to it also. Thinking that she could be seriously ill, Dumbledore transfigured a leaf into a cloak and laid it over her because all she had was a one-piece jumper suite in dark blue.

"Let take her to the hospital wing." Just when Dumbledore was going cast a levitation spell Severus bent down to pick her up.

"With how she looks it may not be the wises course for us to use magic on her till we know more about her and it looks like that she may be ill."

"Of course Severus lets go."

Severus while walking with the girl in his arm was that she was light and that her body seem to have a fever because it was really warm. They got to the hospital wing, setting her down on the first bed they noticed that her breathing had changed to a more pronounced normal breathing pattern. They lightly shook her awake, "Hello, can you hear me? Wake up for up please, my dear," Dumbledore called to her.

Moaning a little, she opened her eyes.


	2. Author's Note!

**Hi Everyone! Yes I know I've been gone in like forever but now I have come back. XD I want to send a BIG Thank You to all those who have reviewed, put this on alert and PM me. :) **

**If you want another chapter of this story, then all you need to do is leave me a PM. I'll try not to be gone for sooo long. Ok now the rest is up to you :) **


End file.
